


And Dream of Me Tonight

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Did I write 13k of Pure Smut? Yes, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Is it the reason I am going to hell? Nah this is good shit, M/M, Not Coming Attempted, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Restraints, Smut, caring doms, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: The boys gave Eppy strict but 'simple' instructions, don't come without our permission. But that's far easier said than done and if Eppy's going to break the rules anyways, they're going to let him come as much as he needs to, even if that means past any point of reason.
Relationships: Brian Epstein/George Harrison, Brian Epstein/John Lennon, Brian Epstein/John Lennon/Paul McCartney/George Harrison/Ringo Starr, Brian Epstein/Paul McCartney, Brian Epstein/Ringo Starr
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story will be some 13k but I'm not sure if this will be in 2 or 3 chapters.  
> Beta'd by [InkInMyFingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkInMyFingertips/pseuds/InkInMyFingertips)

The boys finished their interviews and so Eppy only had to wait for them in their room. He made his way there and as soon as he closed the door, knowing that the entire penthouse floor was being rented for the Beatles, a great restlessness tingled through him. He could feel his toes clenching in his shoes as he swallowed thickly.

Just a shower to clean himself up for his boys and then- And then they'd be back and they'd- His tie that he had worn without complaint for at least a good eight hours was now constricting him. He just- the very thought of it made him feel the need to dab at his forehead. His boys and specially John, as leader of the band, liked to tell him what to do, and he loved that. The rest of the time he was in charge, all day barking orders and figuring everything else out, needing to hold tight control of their increasingly hectic lives. So to let go and give up control? It was without parallel.

And so often Eppy placed himself in a subservient role toward them in their games, and this newest part of their play was only an extension of that. It had many words, edging, orgasm denial, chastity. Whatever the word was, it meant that Eppy was not to come unless at the strict orders of his doms. He wouldn't dare to disobey them, as the satisfaction of waiting and pleasing them was without comparison, but it was difficult.

Not coming, especially when he had been so used to such carnal pleasures with them so often, left him strung tight and yet exhausted. He knew the only way he was going to survive the shower, to be naked, kneeling, ready and untouched for them, was if he took it cold.

He made his way to the bed, a huge King Nevada something of an American monstrosity actually big enough to fit the five of them. He sat down to undo his laces, leaving his oxfords where they fell. The mattress was amazing and firm just how he liked it, he could feel himself falling backwards onto it. God it was so comfortable, he would- he would only close his eyes for a second...

-//-

George was leaning over him, his fingers at his buttoned shirt. Brian felt sluggish and heavy, he didn't want to do anything but lie there, really be the pillow princess John liked to accuse him of being. "Are you tired?" Paul asked softly.

"Hrmmm," he felt like he was far away from his body and couldn't quite figure out how to move. But as he looked around, he saw all four of his boys.

"That's alright," George replied.

"Not all of you is tired," John pointed out as Paul ground the heel of his hand over their manager's crotch. He moaned, already half-hard. "I hope you were thinking of us."

"Yes, I," he couldn't seem to make words really, licking his lips and opening his mouth, his tongue felt heavy.

"Oh? Do you want something?" George asked as his hands trailed up from his torso to his face, sliding a calloused thumb inside his mouth and pressing down.

 _'Mm, god yes, please, anything,'_ Eppy thought as he sucked on it, barely keeping his eyes half lidded.

"You always like having something in your mouth don't you?" Paul teased as he moved aside Eppy's clothes to expose his chest but not his groin, leaving his cock trapped against the fabric.

"Well then, we'll be sure to give it to you," John cooed as he wrapped an arm around Ringo from behind, snaking down to undo his belt and fly. Ringo was already half hard, half hard just from Eppy. Seeing Eppy like that, flushed, wanting, and little more than a toy for them to use as he lay there, nearly unmoving.

Someone's hands, George's or Paul's, were at his hip and turning him around so he was belly down. This also meant he could rub his clothed cock against the mattress, just for some stimulation, he knew he couldn't come without permission, he'd never willfully disobey them like that.

John had knelt Ringo so that Eppy only had to stick his head off the edge to be at the right level. And so there was Ringo waiting for him. Eppy could feel his saliva pooling, he was definitely the biggest between the five of them. A purplish tip, fat and long, so heavy that when hard it still only bobbed horizontally. God Eppy wanted nothing more than that cock in his mouth, and he was about to get it.

As he did his best not to just slobber but actually apply some technique, he was able to slowly but surely take the whole length, he thought about those taunts. Even when they weren't saying them, they could be all he would think about, being told he was nothing more than a hole, a fucktoy for them to use even as he mouthed and sucked at the length, trying not to just be passive as they used him but oh- oh how those degrading comments made him squirm, like molten lava was pooling in his groin. Ringo was so big it was absolutely going to wreck him and his voice but that was fine, perfect, really, as he was the only one not expected to speak.

Two sets of hands were working on his behind, ah, he could barely feel it, his head felt stuffed with cotton-wool, only being able to focus on Ringo. "Do you even need us to touch your cock? You could come untouched couldn't you? You just love being used, even if it's just your mouth. Maybe if you're nice I'll at least give you two fingers," Paul taunted as he groped his arse and poked at his still clothed hole.

Someone's hands, probably John or George- oh fuck he just couldn't know when his whole attention was wrapped up on the cock in his mouth, he loved it so much, they would even blindfold him and have him guess who it was, touching him, kissing him, fucking him. He would be punished if he got it wrong but the more he was punished the less he could recognize them and the better it got. He loved it, to have so many gorgeous boys all showering him with their passionate attention, he felt so loved and desirable, he'd sometimes feared it'd set him on fire.

Those hands were pressing on his back, grinding his body against the mattress, rubbing his nipples against his bunched up shirt and his still-clothed cock against the mattress. It wasn't much, but with how worked up he was after going so many days without, this would be enough.

"Tell me, Eppy. Have you been good?" George growled lowly into his ear.

"Ah-rgh," Eppy tried to answer despite the thick cock in his mouth, doing his best to nod even as his body remained heavy and unwieldy.

"Really? Well, if that's the case, you can come," John granted his permission as Ringo grabbed hold of his hair to fuck into his throat. The whole movement was rocking his body, dragging his nipples and cock against the fabric. He hadn't come in so long, he wasn't going to last long, God he wanted nothing more than release. He'd been such a good boy for them, and now this would be his reward.

Paul went for his belt, sliding his trousers down. That's when Eppy remembered like he'd been struck by a bolt of lightning, he was wearing women's lingerie. Paul was lowering the fabric to see sheer baby blue lace; they'd all see. That thought coupled with the sensations, ripped through him as he came helplessly, collapsing in an exhausted heap.

-//-

When the Beatles entered their hotel room, they had just been a little quiet, not ‘cause anything bad had happened, it was just a natural lull in the conversation. Which is why they heard it, faint moaning, and they recognized that moaning. It could only be their manager, who was on very strict instructions to not touch himself. They looked at each other, universally and wordlessly deciding to sneak up on him. If he hadn't heard them come in then maybe he wouldn't hear them walking in, especially with all the racket he was making.

They removed their shoes at the entrance as to walk more quietly in socked feet. What they saw was not what they expected. Rather than a naughty Eppy breaking the rules, it was to the sight of their manager asleep yet clearly dreaming. He'd fallen asleep right there and then with everything still on, even his watch, and on top of the bedcovers. It was clear that this was an accident, and they'd shared beds every night so they knew that he'd never 'cheated' like this before.

Eppy was moaning and thrashing about, rubbing himself against the mattress and sucking at a pillow. John had wasted no time and was already cock in hands at the gorgeous show that was being put on just for them. Not one of them thought to wake him, to stop him. He'd been nothing but absolutely obedient to them and this was so hot, that even though they were with him every night, in dreams he still fervently wanted them.

Eppy let out a whimper, throwing his head back and tossing his normally so neat curls into even more disarray. His body stilled as he let out a sigh, having clearly just come. The boys just looked at each other with open-mouthed astonishment. That was possibly the hottest thing they'd ever seen and they didn't even know what to do next.

Ringo was the one to approach the bed, Eppy was stirring, his eyes fluttering as the dream ended and the orgasm woke him. He slowly opened his eyes to see only Ringo, the others still standing at the foot of the bed, and his eyes widened as he realised it was only just a dream. His panic was immediate as he launched himself into Ringo's arms, ironically hugging him so tightly that he couldn't see the three others.


	2. Let Get Started + George

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I would never-" And so on as Ringo tried to hush him, letting him know that he knew and didn't blame him, but it wasn’t working. It was rather alarming in fact because as Eppy was well-behaved as their submissive they haven't needed to 'punish' him, but that would be a part of their play, if they were really upset with him they could see about taking some kind of break if not stopping their relationship all together. Eppy seemed genuinely distressed.

They had always tried to make this as safe, sane, and consensual as possible, so this was concerning, but having never come across this problem before they were unsure how best to calm their panicking sub. They looked at each other in alarm for a moment before, as it was often, John stepped forward. He made his footsteps louder and his approach more obvious before speaking out, careful not to reach out and touch their sub, less that set him off worse. 

"Please, dear, calm down," The pet name felt heavy on his tongue but he knew such gestures were important even if they were uncomfortable for him.

"We know you didn't willfully disobey us," Paul reassured, coming over. It's the same words that Ringo was saying but somehow their additional presence broke him out of his panicked hazed.

"I would never," Eppy assured them.

John bit his lip. He just really loved Eppy sometimes, as much as the word felt like a condemnation. And the only thing as good as his fervent desire to serve and obey was how bratty Paul was in comparison when he subbed.

"But it would be alright if you did," George said as he sat down on the bed next to him, John quickly seating himself on the other side. George stroked a hand down the anxious man's back as Eppy curled into himself, dropping his head.

"Geo's right," Ringo said, kneeling at Eppy's feet to place his head on the older man's knees, gently stroking his calf.

"What do you imagine would happen if Paul were to be given the same challenge as you?" John posed.

Paul, the only one still standing, widened his stance and put his hands in his pocket, trying his best to look haughty. It must have worked for how George chuckled. "If he was naughty, then we'd punish him," John said waving his finger at Paul, "a punishment I'm sure that naughty boy would enjoy."

Paul couldn't help but to giggle, that's exactly what would happen seeing how their last scenes with sub Paul had played out. He's still too close to being a teenager to imagine orgasm denial as anything but pleasure denial, he doesn't believe in waiting for greater rewards or else he'd probably never be a rockstar. The others chuckle along with him as Eppy slowly unfurls.

"But while Paul is a naughty boy," Geo shot said boy a fierce look, there's nothing quite like spanking their bassist, who thinks because he's a tiny bit older, he can get away with condescending to Geo endlessly. "You were not. We were, ah, um-"

"Here to witness that tail end, and can I just say, excellent, watching you squirm like that, and the noises you were making, 10/10 would watch again," John joked, lightening the mood more and making Eppy blush, the compliment was always nice to hear. And as embarrassing as the idea of being watched is, it's also really hot. 

"But even if we were not," continued George with only a nod of agreement to John, "We would have probably believed you if you showed appropriate contrition."

"But let's say we didn't," Paul countered, "What do you imagine we would have done to you?" This is nice and all, but Paul is looking for the heart of the problem.

"Ah... um well," Eppy wasn't looking at any of them, picking at nonexist loose threads on his trousers, "obviously as you said the games we usually play for punishment aren't actually punishment as I-we enjoy them."

John sighed loudly, angrily and Eppy hunched in more on himself. John was angry with himself for causing this, but seeing Eppy's reaction, he wanted to sigh angrily again. He cradled Eppy's face as tenderly as he could. "I know I say- hurtful things-"

Eppy shook his head in his grip, "No, but-"

"They are hurtful," George pressed. "That's why you like them."

Eppy flushed as he tried to avoid all of their eyes, was it not enough that he was a queer, he must also be a pervert? 

"I say them because I know you enjoy them, you've asked it of me and you clearly-" John gestured. Eppy's body would light up like New Year's Eve, flushing, squirming and quickly hard when insulted like that.

"And there isn't actually anything wrong with liking sex, liking sex like that. With being a 'slut,'” Paul added from experience.

"Those words I say when we are done..." John started hesitantly, feelings are hard for him and he often has a difficult time with this part but clearly it was needed if Eppy was afraid they will beat him for an accident or- John licked his lips, Eppy could probably take a beating, he's shown himself to be able and willing to suffer for what he sees as 'their pleasure,' overlooking that they want a consensual relationship and their pleasure is predicated on Eppy enjoying himself.

"They are what is actually true," John pressed on. "But when we play, when we do a scene, I just say what we enjoy, not what is reality. We don't- We've never used a safe word other than 'stop' or 'no' but if that would help you, if that would help you feel like it's more separate or that you have an out, that's also possible. I don't- I don't actually think that," he waved his hand about again, words difficult, "I don't think you are inferior because you like cock or lesser because you're wanton. You're a talented working professional- for us even. Why would what you do in private matter? It's not a reflection of your worth. Do you think we would keep you on if you were crummy?"

"Or be friends with you outside of work if we didn't like you?" George added. Ringo had been silent but he nodded and smiled eagerly when Eppy looked in his direction, being warm and reassuring.

"Now, we know you've had a scare, so how would you best like to be comforted? Because we could take a bath with you- nothing explicit, just take care of you- and then we can cuddle in front of the telly or in the bed," Paul offered, standing there casually.

"Ah, um," Brian looked at John for his cues, as much as he loves all of his boys, and oh how he does, John was the first one to catch his eye and be intimate with him, and now still as his Dom and band leader, commands his heart and soul. "I actually- um...," he tried to grow a spine, be worthy of such sweet and kind words, especially because they are so difficult for John, "This has made me feel insecure and uh... unworthy, so I would actually- Your attention would be very reassuring."

"Our... attention?" George asked, sliding a hand up Eppy's thigh suggestively.

"Mmm, yeah," Eppy said nodding. Was he being too needy? Was he asking for too much?

"Well, you have been such a very good boy for us," Ringo stated as his hands found themselves on their manager. Ringo was in a perfect position to get started by removing their manager's shoes and socks.

"A very good boy," John and Paul agreed.

Eppy's belt was tugged free, the buckle undone, before being slid out slowly, one by one freed from the belt loops. The belt was not to be tossed with the other clothes, no, it would find use again if Eppy was in a mindset to want it - not just tolerate it. Hands came to his fly, parting the placard and opening the buttons to reveal the sticky pants beneath.

John ground over the mess. Eppy could feel his own cum sticking to his skin, seeping in the fabric and rubbing along his half hard cock - he may have just come, but after abstaining for so long he was quickly ready to come again. As with his trousers, soon his pants too were being removed.

Hands started working at his shirt and tie, but more importantly, a mouth descended on him to lick him clean. He didn't have to look down to recognize those sharp little teeth scraping on the side as George's. He just groaned and tossed his head about - surely giving him terrible bed head.

"You're so gorgeous like this," John told him reassuringly, nearly cooing. It's different than the filth he normally tells him during a scene. John finds it difficult not to blush when he says this, being mean is easy, but being caring... Still, he'd do anything for Eppy, let alone something like the truth that he needs to make him feel better.

"And just for us," Paul tacked on, looking up at their fearless leader for approval. This is just new and uncharted territory. Normally during these scenes they speak of how much Eppy loves to be used, and how much they love watching him be a desperate slut for it. This includes speaking of having others join in, be it their road crew like Neil or Mal, or their administrative crew like Alistair or Derek. They speak of letting others watch, renting him out, because they know how insatiable he is.

They also speak of him being so loud and the hotel walls so thin, that he can be overheard, his moans turning on those lucky enough to overhear, them knowing how much Eppy loved it, how much of a cockslut he was for them. But if somehow those words have hurt Eppy, have damaged his self-confidence, they are willing to do anything to reassure their love. For that is what he is, someone they love. 

Eppy loved his boys, he really did, but they were being idiots right now. Not that these possessive words aren't doing it for him, it's their soft and caring natures that aren't. He understands he messed up in reacting to it, he was so caught up in the sensations and having just woken up, but the truth is that he did fail, he does feel like a failure. The only reason he could enjoy being their good boy, was by behaving, now this treatment feels pyrite. He knows, intellectually, that their words during their sessions are just pretend, and what really matters is the sweet honey they say after.

He just- he struggled in Paul's hold now that he was free of his clothing. He clung to Ringo, not because the boy better understands, but just to get some distance without being alone. All four of them were looking at him, holding their breath, waiting for his word or some queue for what he wanted.

That was sweet, of course, but Eppy never doubted he could negotiate terms or use a safe word even if it was just 'no.' This isn't what he wanted, not fundamentally. They rarely had vanilla sex and honestly Eppy can't stand it- if it was up to him, they'd live in their dynamic more like 10 hours a day rather than one. He wanted to be dominated, even if they want to treat him sweetly. And now that the scene should have started, he sure as shit doesn't want to be asked what he wants or be waited on for queues.

He looked around at them. The obvious person to address is John, their leader, but then he looks at Geo. George had heat in his eyes and looked seconds away from throwing him against the bed and taking what he wanted. "Your possessive words are fine- appreciated, but I did do wrong, I did technically fail, your attitudes are... too sweet, not enough-" he gestured his hand about as though the needed words might fall from the ceiling.

They looked at him blankly but for the drummer. "Ah," Ringo said grabbing hold of Eppy rather viciously and pinning him against Paul, snaking the leather of his own belt against him. "Like, you're ours and only ours," he said in a deep menacing voice, and Eppy remembered how the boys were intimidated when they first met Ringo, thinking him to be a gangster. Eppy shivered, but it's not just from fear, but also clearly pleasure.

"Yes, sir," Eppy answered, like his previous whole freak out didn't get them all wrong footed.

"And you'll be very good for us, won't you?" Paul replied. For despite his soft boyish appearance, there was real steel under that velvet, and the young man was as capable as he was cunning. Eppy nodded, feeling that much desired headspace coming back to him.

"Good huh?" George questioned. "Gonna be so good for us, prove yourself, make it up to us?"

"Y-yeah," Eppy assured him as George's hands manipulated him. Manhandling him down onto the duvet, onto his knees and elbows. The dream comes back to him, being face down like this. "I-I," he considered for a moment fighting Geo's grip, they'd done that before, taking him 'reluctantly' and it was very fun but wrong for tonight. He’d just have to - he looked around for John. John was slowly removing his clothing- well, some of his clothing. John loved to fuck him mostly dressed, especially if Eppy was completely naked, and Eppy loved that too. His tie and jacket would go, but generally the shirt and trousers stayed. Eppy watched for a moment, the slow slide of satin as John pulled his tie loose, god he could watch that man undress all day, "John-"

Ringo's hand was still adorned with its rings when it slapped him, the metal stinging but nowhere near hard enough to cause welts. "Tsk, and here I thought you were gonna be good for us darling."

Eppy was stunned for a moment, his mouth still open mid phrase but he could feel his cock harden as he fell deeper into headspace. "Sorry, sir, yes sir." Ringo gripped him by the chin and forced his face to look at John, if he'd ask, Eppy would just do it, but it's so much better like this. He pulled at his hands, used to being restrained and accidentally yanked them apart on the sheet.

Quickly his own belt was threaded to bind his hands, he shifted his weight on his elbows to lift his hands to make it easier for- he had to look up to know who it was- Paul. John had dropped his tie in the vicinity should it be wanted but today Eppy wanted to feel the bite of the leather. "Yes, darling? What is it?" John replied, and while his words could be taken as kind, his tone is anything but- like Eppy was an annoying dog begging for his attention.

Eppy licked his lips, it's hard to think like this, his cock heavy between his legs and John's gaze burning on his skin. "I- Because- The dream," he took a bracing breath, he just needed to find the words and not worry about behaving out of turn. They could have a give and take even while the scene is happening, they had previously made it very clear that they don't like Eppy just 'enduring' for their sake. "I'd like to be looking at you- On my back."

Before anything else can be said, hands were shoving him, throwing him down onto the bed. It doesn't remotely hurt, the mattress soft and giving, but it makes him feel controlled- owned and possessed. It's everything he could want as he looks up to his four boys in various states of undressing looking down at him. Now that his hands were tied, he comfortably extended them up, tugging at the restraints and feeling grounded by their confinement.

Then, the moment Eppy's been waiting for. The boys looked at each other - with that look. Who gets him first? Will they be spitroasting him, stuffing him at both ends? It's almost never on a merit basis, or who got him last - rather it's a question of luck.

This time there was no discussion or tournament of paper scissors stone, for whatever reason, George won the stare down. Well, not for whatever reason- Eppy imagined it had something to do with the fire and heat in his gaze. George made his way onto the bed and in between Eppy's spread thighs. He slid his large, calloused guitar hands to spread him further apart, pulling them back until they touched his chest, at which point Eppy held them in place.

George's mouth followed the path of his hands, leaving trailing bites on his most sensitive of skin. George's mouth- fucking damn! Eppy just can't get enough of it, and George loves to put it on him- on all of them. George loves to bite, to suckle the skin, to sink in his teeth, to leave a mark, be it a bite or a hickey. Not that Eppy was complaining as he moans appreciatively, he loves George's biting fetish and feeling of his sharp teeth against his skin.

And Geo- "Ah!" Eppy couldn't help but to nearly scream out his next moan. George isn't being particularly gentle, leaving such marks on him, being exactly as possessive as Eppy had wanted.

Eppy tried to get a hold of himself, to quiet his moans and to focus on his surroundings. Paul and John were watching with darkened eyes, their hands on each other as they enjoyed their own personal peep show, experience tells him it's unlikely they will get each other off, not when they can wait and have Eppy themselves. But Ringo-

Again Ringo's hand was on his face, this time not a slap but a pinche to his jowls. "Hey now boy," he emphasised that last word knowing what it does to Eppy. Eppy is their senior and even they are too old to be boys, but that trivial yet unmistakable contensention it was- it was exactly everything he wanted. "You said you were gonna be good, ain't you gonna be good for Geo?"

Eppy tried to focus even as George's fingers were now at his hole. "I-I," he tried to concentrate as his rim was tugged at, but that's just the problem- him trying to concentrate. Good boys let themselves get lost in the pleasure and go dutifully into their most desired headspace. But Eppy knew this rule was only made to please him and provide him with what he find the most joy in- it's not actually considerate to his lovers if he just lies there- little more than a conduit for their use.

The lead guitarist was surprised at how damp Eppy's hole was. He looked up at John and Paul who only had eyes for Eppy, Ringo however had noticed. This is not the amount of moisture that he would associate with Eppy having fingered himself but it's more than normal, that dream really did get him all hot and bothered enough to sweat. Something Geo now plans to capitalize on, "Awww, and after I bothered to clean you up, our little girl is still nice and wet here too."

Eppy flushed deeply at that particular endearment. Being called a little girl had got him red til his pecs, where his nipples are pebbled hard. Geo could finger him slowly. But with the kind of nervous, hesitant, headspace he's in, the guitarist is sure that faster and rougher would be better. Let Eppy feel the ache of this night for the days to come- their claim on him.  
So Geo lined up two fingers that he plunged into the hilt. Eppy screamed loud enough for it to echo, not out of pain but rather shock and sheer stimulation. Geo was sure of this from how Eppy curled around him, thrusting his hips backwards as though desperate for more and how his shout turned into a moan. Quickly Geo added a third, not really stretching him properly, meaning that when he'd fucks him, Eppy will feel the burn.

John was far too lost in pleasure of Ringo's hand on his body to notice how fast Geo was going but Paul did. "Tell him what you want, Brian."

Brian shuttered, there's something so disarming about the boy's calling him by his first name like that. He licked his lips, his mouth dry as his pulse pounds away at his groin. He focused on what best to say to please and satisfy his doms. Ringo pinched the soft skin under his ribs, jolting him out of it. He lurched, forward and back, implanting himself on Geo's calloused fingers at such an angle as to finally get direct contact at his prostate. He moaned feebly and can barely come down.

Normally he prefered that they avoid his prostate if he was to get no or few release but having just come, even if it was technically without permission, has left him far less oversensitived than has become his norm, leaving him craving that sweet sensation. Which not only does George not give him, the musician in fact retracts his fingers, leaving him empty and wanting. It- that was so brief, is he going to fuck Eppy straight away? While Eppy would enjoy the burn, if all four of them are going to fuck him that might be too much or maybe that's what they want- to bring him to the point of tears.

It was rare and hard to get him to that point, but Brian felt such relief when they did, like the lancing a boil, it was cathartic. He trusted his boys if they wanted this for him, but he feared if he might be in too vulnerable a state of mind. He tried to focus, looking up at them, they were debating for each other. "Should I slap him again?" Ringo offered and Eppy shuttered, remembering the feeling of his hand against his skin, not hard enough to hurt, just sting. 'Yes,' he wanted to beg but he tried to maintain some dignity.

"Please, please, sirs, I'm-" 'Sorry,' but should he apologize? Sometimes John got angry with him if he apologized when he hadn't done anything wrong- But maybe he wanted John to be angry with him- throw him down and use him like George was going to.

Paul's soft baby face looked down at him sternly and repeated himself, "Tell us what you want, Bri."

Ah, Brian avoided their eyes. Right, he had been asked something, but how to put it into words. "I wanted- I want Geo to give me more, and to..." He hesitates looking at their faces torn between what he and his body want and what his mind and heart might need.

"For him to pin you down and show you exactly how much he fucking loves you and your gorgeous body that's responsive and sensitive for us- how beautiful your vulnerability is?" John crooned lowly, he's speaking- like he really understands Eppy, like he too might long to submit. "It takes a strong man to submit, especially to us jackasses."

Eppy felt himself blush softly, those words, "I-yeah." Eppy was used to dirty talk, sure, but of the degrading sort, and nothing revved him like that, but this- this was not about turning on his body but pleasing his mind. So for once, it was a pleasant change even if he wouldn't want it all the time.

Geo's fingers reentered him, stretching him as needed. Rather than tend to each other, Paul and John took both sides of him, spooning him in a sandwich of hard bodies, and cocooning him under their arms. Ringo cradled Eppy's head with his large hands, the cold of the metal sliding along his skin, and moving it to pillow him in his lap. Eppy turned, contorting himself to mouth at the exposed length, as well as be rolled on his side as to best line himself up to provide the most satisfactory friction for the two songwriters.

But they denied him. John and Paul's arms became like steel bars, locking him in place, down on his back, as Ringo's grip kept him in place, facing up. He's never- he's never actually had human bondage like that before, and honestly it was not only both hot but touching. Not only was he held, he was held by so many, as though he could ever be worthy of this much love. "Please, babe- love," the endearment nearly sounded like it was ripped out of John's throat. Eppy treasured them as they deserved, these were rare and far between, normally involving either booze or drugs to intoxicate the songwriter first. "We want to make tonight about you," John paused, licking his lips, as something seemed to weigh heavy on the tip of his tongue.

"Tonight is about you, and about our love for you," George said far more easily, echoed by the other boys as they held him down. 

"Now sweetheart, are you ready for Geo?" Paul asked as he ran a hand tangling over Eppy's chest, just his pinky finger trailing over his neglected nipple.

Eppy nodded without thinking before stopping, "I-" hold on, he took a moment to clench down and feel, George obligingly spread his fingers, scissoring his manager. "I- Yeah, yeah," Eppy confirmed nodding, feeling Ringo calloused drummer's hands slide against his 5 o'clock shadow's stubble as he moved his head.

Geo's fingers slid out and nearly instantly Eppy felt the tip of the cock pressing in- the head pressing against his hole and sliding in. In a steady and unrelenting push, Geo buried himself to the hilt. As Eppy expected, a slight burn remained, it was just perfect, not actual pain but sure to linger as a reminder of this night. "Ah, fuck me!" Eppy couldn't help to moan out as his body thrashed in his lovers' hold. He clenched down and savored the wonderful feeling of being so full. Not only enjoying it in the now but knowing it would last long as each and every one of his boys took their turn. 

Despite George being the quiet one, he could be fierce. As tonight, he understood what Eppy wanted- to remember this night and treasure it when he doubted their feelings for him. George was even- was even hitting his prostate with some occasional thrusts. This was really not the best position to hit it, nearly impossible even, which is why Eppy knew he was doing it on purpose. Eppy had grown so used to the boys avoiding it, they didn't even try to touch it when they finally did let him come because he would always be so sensitive and ready at that point, that he almost couldn't take it, whimpering and shouting out.

He looked up at him questioningly, seeing George's brown eyes darken with lust. "Tonight babe, you get to come as many times as you need," George taunted with a wicked smirk, flashing his fangs, and another hit to his prostate. Eppy yelped as he tried to cling to his boys, with his arms bound, he curled his shoulders under and into Paul and John, feeling their reassuring weight on top of himself.

John and Paul were more than happy to provide, in fact Paul and John leaned on to his torso to pepper him with kisses. Even with the additional, sporadic jabs to his sweet spot, this was less intense, mind blowing sex than when they call him filthy names and just use him callously, but it's far from bad. Rather, this is a slow burn that smolders inside of him, as he feels their love warming him from the inside.

John flattened his tongue and licked hotly over one of his rock-hard nipples, Eppy whimpered as his neglected cock jerked against his belly. John, and his boys in general, love to lick him, not just because of how sensitive the chastity and edging makes him, but also because of how hairless his body naturally is, even more so than John's. Paul and Ringo whispered sweet nothings to him with Geo too out of breath and John's mouth occupied.

Eppy could feel himself slowly lower into the fog, it's pleasurable but it's not the same. They spoiled him for so long that his body can’t be satisfied with something so vanilla. He felt so greedy just thinking it, especially considering how good George felt in him, but that was so physical. The loving gestures didn't do much for him in terms of arousal.

He struggled, tilting his head up and looked up to Rings, who's downturned blues eyes were looking back down at him. He didn't want to have to say it, he wanted Ringo to just see him and know- to just read his mind. Eppy knew he'd have to speak up but- That same feeling that made him first cry when he'd broken the rules rises back up within him. But he must be brave, to be that man they praised so highly earlier.

"Ritch-Ritchie," the mouths and hands on his body still as they register words amidst his moaning, even Geo slows down. Eppy paused, his tongue like a stone in his throat making it hard to swallow, but when he did it was audible. Things have been so amazing between them already but with this, Eppy might take another step towards something even greater, if he could only be brave. "Please sir, pull my hair."

John locked eyes with him, lust expanding his pupils as his jaw fell open. Still as quick as a viper he struck, snaking a hand over Ringo's lap and into Eppy's hair where he tugged. Eppy couldn’t help the moan that was ripped out of him, it was so loud in the quiet of the room, and it spurred all the boys on. Mostly especially Geo that feels directly how Eppy squeezes down around him.

"Oh, Eppy," John cooed in a falsely saccharine voice. "Aren't you such a good boy for us like this?"

John didn't even realised what he'd done, what he'd said, what he'd stumbled upon. Not even Eppy could be sure of it, so many sensations from his boys, mostly George filling him so good and forcefully. It was Paul that suspected, throwing another tender hook to see how it would land. "So pretty all spread out for us."

Eppy moaned as he tried to bite back the 'ah's that were threatening to fill up the whole room. He wasn't one for screaming, in fact found that holding back his sounds made him feel naughty and he prefered that. "Such a well-behaved slut," George threw out.

Eppy was squirming good and proper now, the boys putting in effort to keep him pinned. Just because vanilla wasn't what he wanted, didn't mean their dirty talk had to be insulting or degrading. They could thread that needle if they were more careful with their words rather than just saving it for the aftercare. "You're the loveliest little pet I've ever seen," Ringo added as his large calloused, ringed hands reached over to tweak his skin. 

Eppy was going to lose it. This whole evening had been such a rollercoaster of emotions and now- he felt loved in body and mind. He just- "You do remember gorgeous," Paul leaned over to whisper, in a rather cruel and sadistic tone of voice, "That you have permission to come this evening, as much as you need to."

Eppy could feel tears welling in his eyes, he normally, at most, comes once a week. That much, that often, and he was so near already, he already feels wrung out from having that one from his dream. But that was not going to stop his boys. A hand -Geo's?- was wrapping around him and moving in time with his thrusts, and as soon as he was touched he lost it, everything from this evening simply being overwhelming.


	3. John + Ringo

He came down, feeling like a wrung out teaclothe as George came into him with powerful thrust and loud grunts. The feeling of being used for their pleasure was... transcendent of the body, and unspeakably rewarding to the mind. Ringo helped George off of him, the youngest man panting like a racing horse, clearly having enjoyed himself too.

And just as quickly John was sliding between his thighs, really it was a wonder John had waited that long at all. Ringo layed Geo down where John had been bracketing him, Eppy could feel their lead guitarist huff as he rested his head on Eppy's albeit flat bosom in exhaustion. While Eppy had no doubts his boy's administrations would leave him exhausted by the end of the night at least he didn't have to do anything but lie there.

John hitched one of Brian’s legs over his shoulder, Eppy could feel his thigh muscle burn in the best ways at the pull. Sometimes their play wasn't about spanking or slapping, but merely the ways a body can naturally hurt and ache. "You're so fucking good, you're always so fucking good," John said as he slid in, appreciating the delicious vice around his cock. No matter how much or how many times they fucked their manager, he always came back to them wanting and perfect.

It was easier when it was in the heat of the moment for John to be as complimentary as he was being. Not to mention that while it was hard to speak of Brian as being hardworking or thoughtful, it was much easier to call him a good lover, beautiful, responsive, and so eager. He also realised it was the least he could do to comfort and bolster his lover's confidence, that gave them, that gave him, so much. 

"You take me so well, God, you know I can feel Hazza's come inside of you." Eppy had just come and wouldn't be able to get hard again nearly so soon but fuck- his dick stayed soft but his mind was very much turned on again by those words. Eppy reveled in it all, not just the delicious slide of John's cock. Their words were better than honeyed milked washing over his mind, sinking him deeper down into what felt like a mental cloud where he didn't have to think, only serve and in return be easily loved.

There was also this position, him laying flat on his back. There was so little strain that he could just lie there without effort, and also see all of his boys even Geo who was barely stirring, just resting his head on Eppy's torso. The only strain of the position was inflicted by John bending his leg, giving him such fine and precise control over what he was doing to Eppy. And with this position, and the low angle John was keeping even though he had the leverage, he was thankfully avoiding his prostate. Eppy has nothing against prostate play and enjoys it as much as any man, but if all four men were going to fuck him, that would be far, far too much. 

John was starting to grow animalistic, as he lost his words, just grunting and groaning as sweat beaded on his brow. He even leaned over, pushing his bandmates aside with his head, to nip at Eppy's skin and when George's mere unmoving presence shooed him away, he worked instead at the soft skin of Eppy's inner thighs. John was clearly growing close quickly as his thrusts became more erratic and deeper, although Eppy wasn't surprised.

When they took turns fucking him like this- and oh how he was so lucky to experience this even more than once- they grew hot and bothered from watching the others go first. Of course they would, it was like their own personal peep show, better than any porno, not just because they so personally knew the people engaging, but because they'd be able to touch, to interact. Which is why they each lasted less and less than their predecessors. Even now as John started to come, pleasure was washing over Eppy, not just from his arse but from the other boys words.

While John's voice broke down into huff and gruff exclamations of his name and ‘fuck’, the boys had continued to shower Eppy with the sweetest of dirty words. At first they made him shiver as their meaning tingled across his skin, flattering him, they then lullabied him into bliss and even as his mind fogged and he lost their meaning, they continued to warm his heart. 

John was less considerate or less in control as he collapsed on top of them, not just Eppy but squishing Paul, George and to some extent Ringo with his weight. Paul sputtered and complained, pushing the lad off of them, but Eppy noticed, even through his haze, the words being used. Much as they loved and cared for Eppy and so were careful with their wordage, so were they with Lennon. There was no mention of him being too heavy or god forbid fat. No, they loved and treasured him as they should. And, as he tried to take to heart, as they loved also him.

Eppy did very little, blaming it on his bound hands, but brushed his lips over John's skin in featherlight kisses as the foolish young man dramatically flopped over. Eppy wasn't sure who would go next, but the wonderful part of this was that he didn't have to think about it.

He let his head sink deeply into the mattress, a hand petting his brow, as the weight from all the day's stress just bled out of him as he let himself get lost in a haze where even pleasure seemed far away and out of reach. He'd been good for so long, been so good for his boys and they saw that, and now he didn't have to worry about anything, not even having to hold back his orgasms. It was odd then, that while everything else about these scenes made him feel more relaxed, that his failure even if an accident of his subconscious’ doing was the exception. 

Holding his pleasure back, remaining chase was like the ache of his thighs, a pressure pulling him further into subspace and helping him stay there, grounding him in the moment. That was what he enjoyed before, and God fucking damn it was he going to enjoy that again. This guilt, much like some of his shame, was just toxic bullshit, that had no base in reality of how the boys loved him.

Eppy just layed there, relaxed, limp and unmoving as another cock prodded at his hole. The thick long girth slid into him, and he didn't have to wonder which of the two boys left it was. Ringo was by far the biggest and Paul average bordering on small. Eppy tightened his grip on the boys surrounding himself as he savored the burn. At least he hadn't let Geo finger him so little, that ache would have been too much as they all opted for his arse. Which is nice- He appreciates their attention, of course and always, but his mouth...

He couldn't help but to lick his lips and smack them wetly, he felt like Geo, with the constant need for something in his mouth. His wish was instantly fulfilled as fingers were pushed into his mouth, filling it up and pushing down on his tongue where he could feel the calluses.

Eppy's mind was excellently blank, it took him longer than usual on this night, but now he thought of nothing but his body's sensations in a detached way. Not just the fingers tracing out his molars and pushing just at the edge of his gag reflex as his lips pulled with the stretch of being open so wide, but the hard, clearly male bodies presented to either side of him, the human bondage, and of course, getting fucked.

Eppy could live to a hundred and still not get tired of being fucked, there was nothing like it in the world. The delicious stretch of someone so large in a hole only stretched so much, the slight burn this caused, the ache he knew he'd wake up with, and to think Ringo was being considerate enough not to hit his prostate. Not that it mattered too much this evening, Eppy was still getting hard and with permission to come as many times as he could, the oversenstation would hit differently. 

He tried not to focus on that, he wasn't a teenager and should do better than to just blow his load in a couple minutes especially considering he'd come twice today and had gone without for so long. You’d think it should have built up his self-restraint, but if anything, Eppy feels like it's wrecked it. His boys spoil him so much, he'll be ruined for anyone else.

He latched onto anything, something unsexy, tax returns or Alistair shining his shoes. But actually the image of the man on his knees, looking up at him through those glasses, unbent, uncowed, doesn't actually work. And so he ends up focusing, overwhelmed, on the pleasure washing over him. Specifically the contrast between Ringo versus John fucking him. There isn't just size, although, of course, that was the first thing to be felt- it was always different when the boys let Ringo go first. Even as they reassured him that his hole remained tight and delightful, they certainly had no problems finding their pleasure, he felt wrecked afterwards, like his hole was gaping open. But when Ringo went towards the end like this, stretching what even his band mates couldn't, he felt so thoroughly used in seperate but no less enjoyable way.

There's also how the two boys fuck. Trivially was that John had left on his trousers, there had been the rough feeling of the wool trousers and the softer cotton boxers rubbing against the delicate skin of his inner thighs and groin, compared to Ringo that was starkers. "Please, please," Eppy chanted out, even his moans feeling far away, as he savored everything about this. He loves how different his boys are and that he gets to have them all.

While George and John were both aggressive, often in animalistic ways, Ringo was more controlled yet sloppy. He -appropriately- has good rhythm in his thrusts but he grows overeager in his thrusting and direction, his grip on Eppy's thigh constantly flexing as he tugs and tries to keep his hold from sliding, shifting the angle away. And in such a position as this, where the hitting of his prostate is not default, it causes him to slide on and over it erratically.

This left Eppy with nothing to do but clutch to his boys, even as his hands pull tightly against the strong leather of his very own belt, trying his best not to be too loud. He can feel his bitten back moans as screams vibrating in his throat, and it only serves to wind him up tighter, accentuating his own pleasure. Fuck, he might really well come a third time in what must barely be half an hour.

Yet at the same time, it's hard to say if it will be an orgasm. He was so detached from his body, and he was now so used to denying himself a literal release, that while arousal waved over him in pleasurable waves, he couldn't find his footing. And he wasn't even trying to. Letting his mind float away like his doms wanted, like he wanted, and what he wanted was what they claimed they really wanted above all else.

This new mix of soft and hard, of pain and pleasure, of cruelty and kindness, is what has gotten him there. Had he not spoken up, had they only given soft pleasure as they first intended, he could have never gotten here. Yet at the same time this new more... ‘kind’ is too strong a word, but generous or perhaps _thoughtful_ nature is also soothing scars Eppy did not realise he bore. Doubts, fears, past traumas that stopped his full potential, even as he didn’t know they existed, erased with love and care.

There's the most fleeting of feelings that that lack of awareness was in fact, his fault, but he lets that go, drowning it in the depth of the pleasure and love they shower him with. What has happened tonight will bring them closer, all that matters is that when there was a problem, it was addressed, corrected, and helped to the best of their ability. That is all that matters. That they are in this together, forever, as long as their love shall last.

Even as Eppy's mind makes these connections it does little more than skip like a needle on a scratched record, this revelation happening distantly yet undeniably as he doesn't struggle from the detached feeling this much pleasure is causing. Honestly, it's all gravy at this point, even as his dick throbs somehow hard again, and he can feel his balls tense up, surely too wrung out to give more.

He was having a hard time making out their words, just their honeyed tone washing over him, their hands in his mouth, even their mouths on his skin. He couldn't make out their words, but still he recognizes their voice, even the rare yet most coveted of John. These words must be hard for him now that he has spent himself and has come back down. Which is why Eppy should pay all the more attention to this rare event, but it is already enough to know that he is trying, they are all trying, just for him, because they love and treasure him even as they revel in his debauched and wanton nature.

Eppy groaned, trying to push himself free, particularly choking himself on whoever he was pressed against. Their human bondage was nearly delightful as the belt around his wrist in concept, the leather would no doubt leave him a bruise compared to their grips were far softer and just - not enough in this moment.

George's weight settling on top of him jolted him out of it. Geo was snarling, flashing his teeth as his hands ground Eppy's shoulders into the mattress, as his bony arse crushed his bladder and yet avoided providing his dick any friction. "Please- please," Eppy begged into the face of the man giving him what he wanted, finally giving that needed bite to Ringo's fucking. Ringo hooked his chin over Geo's shoulder and smirked down at him, staring his manager dead in the eyes. 

Then Ringo’s large, ringed hands were on Geo's waist and dragging him back. Eppy moan was so loud it was practically a scream ripping out of his throat. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Better than a hand when he was in such a state, not that he was being offered such a consideration, he thought as he tugged at his own bound hands. His dick was sliding under the body on top of him, more accurately, it was sliding in the cleft of George's arse, that plump tight, untouched this evening, arse. Fuck- it felt so delicious as it rubbed against him, Ringo moving Geo's body with each one of his thrusts in side of him.

While his boys, and honestly him, most prefered spitroasting him in which one of them took his arse and another his mouth, there was something about making a chain. But honestly, they were both so good, everything with his boys was so good but especially such debauched pleasures. He liked spitroasting for how used and debased it made him feel, yet there was also something so thrilling about chaining. If he was put at the end, then he felt used in being nothing more than an afterthought, but if he was in the middle, placed to both fuck and be fucked, then - there were no words for such debauchery.

And here it was- just the offer, the suggestion, that while he was feeling overwhelmed and taunted, there could be so much more, the warm tight delicious heat that was sure to be of their vivacious band mate wasn't even something he was experiencing, just implied as a possibility. Eppy was properly hard again, but he was nearly crying with it. It was so much, overloading his senses even as he squirmed about uselessly, finally completely pinned under George's weight.

Ringo's stern voice made it to him, past the fog and the haze he found himself in as he was battered by waves of such pleasure. "Is that what our pet needs? Not satisfied with boring old me?"

Eppy tries to express himself, differentiate his previous thrashing from his denials. "N-Na-no-"

But Ringo wasn't looking for anything more, luring him into the baited trap. "No? Well that's good to hear, but if it isn't a hole you need, what could it be? Could it be that you want something more? Another cock?" And the drummer's thick fingers were at his rim, poking and prodding it, stretching it further and wider than it already was around his massive girth to give him even more.

Eppy tears now did more than threaten to fall as he pinches his eyes shut and felt them leak out. Fuck, god yes, he wanted it all, wanted everything his boys could offer, he wanted more, always more, to just take and take, for them to use him, for him to be nothing more than a vessel for their pleasure. Ringo slid in his finger deeper as he thrust in the hilt and dragged their leader guitarist right over his shaft, from base to tip. Fuck, this was just too much- Eppy wailed as the his vision went black and his limbs flailed. 


	4. Paul (and a little aftercare)

When he came to it was to the boys giggling as a damp cloth was thrown back and forth, again he was bracketed but this time by Ringo and George that looked well tuckered out while John and Paul seemed as lively as ever. "Oh, is sleeping beauty awaking?" The boys on either side of him seemed half awake, but watching, like alligators hiding but stalking, peering out only with their eyes just above the waterline,

"She certainly is a beauty," Paul teased back, knowing how it gets to Eppy. While John might be the best at cruelty, Paul's wickedness lied in his ability to not only know but _use_ what affected Eppy so.

"But I thought what she needed was a kiss," John taunted softly, coming up behind Paul. It was clear that while he was out of it, the two boys had been entertaining each other.

"Oh? A kiss is it?" Paul lowered himself onto his manager, but rather than press one to his lips, he moved further down and pressed it at the hollow of his hip just before his sparse body hair started. He moved slowly inward towards Eppy's cock where it layed limp. With the lightest of touches, Paul pressed his lips to it.

Eppy’s whole body was a buzz, the tremors of his last orgasm still rippling through him, to say nothing of the ache in his arse, that he barely even felt this, let alone thought it was too much. So he just laid there and enjoyed it, licking his lips and trying his best to answer. "For a prince so charming, it's... it's little wondering," he finally manages to get out, exhausted.

"Shhh," John soothed him to be quiet, stroking one of his legs, the very same legs his boys often tease would look good in silky stockings, for how little hair he has.

Paul nosed at his balls, pressed the cartilage against his sac before toying it gently between his fingers. This Eppy felt more, as he let out a weak and raspy groan, his voice was shot to all hell from all the yelling he'd done, it's a good thing that he doesn't need it for interviews or performing. "Aw, poor darling, we've run him dry," Paul cooed, but was nice enough to move along, tracing his fingers down his taint and pressing down on his perineum.

"Mmm, again and again," John remarked, "Didn’t know you had it in you, old man, but then again, we did keep you wanting for so long." Eppy felt those words tingle in his bones, they were true and delightful but all the more so for what followed although John spoke in a more reticent tone, "You were so good for us, for so long, doing exactly as you were told, and now tonight you got such a reward and for us too."

And then Paul, because of course Paul that treacherous man with his cherub face, added, "We'll have to make you wait longer for it next time." Eppy was far beyond the point of ever getting hard again tonight, let alone for the next few days, but that didn't mean his mind couldn't savor and appreciate the thought just as thoroughly. Paul's fingers were lightly skimming around the edge of his puffy rim he-

Oh God, Eppy didn't know he could even blush in a situation like this, he should be too tired to be anything let alone surprised, but the shame remains hot as ever in his chest. Paul was pushing back the cum that had been leaking out of his hole, scraping it up and shoving it back into him. He was carrying the load of his three boys, missing only one to complete the set, having their seeds thick and copious inside of him, but fuck that was hot.

"Maybe if you weren't so oversensitized, I’d use my tongue on you and clean you out." Fuck, Eppy can imagine it all too clearly. Paul loves rimming him, that tongue as talented in this as it is at singing, as the man so eager and enthusiastic to fuck him with it. Still Eppy also likes that this won't be happening, meaning that he'll have their loads inside of him.

And while his mind was thinking of horribly, wrong, pervert and yet no less amazing thoughts about what exactly could be done to keep his hole loaded up and filled with their sperm, John was thinking of another equally wonderfully debauched situation. "Do you think you'd be able to last that long? Maybe we'd need to," he clicked his tongue as his hand went to snake at the base of Eppy's cock, "Invest in something to make you hold out that long."

Eppy whimpered as he stared down first at the hand, and the other between his cheeks before looking up at John, smirking evilly. But Paul had fucking waited all night for this, and he wasn't about to let John have any more of it, bad enough he tried to take all the oxygen out any room he entered. No, now it was Paul's turn, and no one was going to fucking take it from him.

"Brian," Paul said sternly, diverting his gaze from his favorite of Lennon to him, where it best stay. The young man used Eppy's first name as such a weapon against him, and oh boy did it work. People see the bassist’s pretty, big eyes and think him soft, or even girly, but he is capable of all the cunning and cruelty of any man. And he was a master manipulator, in all things, but especially his sex appeal that had brought him such success. Brian was most certainly not immune. _Everything is about sex, except for sex, which is about power._

Eppy looked his eyes onto Paul's and understood the unspoken warning that had been said. "Yes, sir," Eppy said so quietly it was little more than a huff of words on his exhale. Paul smiled down at him, pleased, at least for the moment.

While Eppy might expect questions of whether he was good to go again, Paul instead nearly taunts with a, "I think I've waited long enough, don't you?" He sits there kneeled between Eppy's parted thighs and waits, looking at him.

Eppy spread his legs, hitching his thighs up again, but the burn that had been a pleasant, ground sting, has now grown worse, nearing unbearable. "Sir, this position..."

Paul looked at him hotly, he doesn't want to bother with anything but his pleasure, but that doesn't mean he would willfully hurt Eppy, unless Eppy asked for it again, of course. John snickered, looking at Eppy ruefully, who dared not look back but for his peripheral, "You think Paulie is going to last long enough for that to matter?"

 _Fuck you,_ Eppy thinks, _it's my arse Paul's going to take out your cheek on._ Yet of course, at the same time he can't do anything but love John and appreciate him, even in times like this. While it is nice to have John to rile up the boys when he is far too mild-mannered and eager to please to do so, after the night he's had, Eppy can't imagine how he can do anything more than lie there. Paul was such an exquisite lover, talented and patient, verging on the point of cruelty. It's sure to be- Eppy swallowed thickly, his saving grace is that as Paul is to go last, he's sure to be on edge and already close.

 _Unless_ , Eppy thought as Paul pushed into him to the hilt and further still, tilting Eppy's hips up and off the mattress until his weight was off his hips and onto his shoulders changing the position without changing it, _Paul could have come when he was out of it_. The bassist certainly didn't feel desperate and impatient, far from the aggressively rutting animals his bandmates had been. "Do you have any idea how hot you looked like that?" Paul taunts lowering his head between Ringo and George to scrape his teeth along his now marked skin, adding his own. "As though, as though it's not enough," Paul accentuates emphatically his points by biting down, "To see you, so fucking hot and wanton for it, God, you're so good for us. Watching them fuck you, there's nothing like it, feeling you writhe in my grip, and knowing I get to be next. But then-"

Paul took a bracing breath, leaning back up and testing his thrust, at this angle, he was far more likely to hit his prostate than previously. And unlike his previous partners' frenzy, if Paul is going to strike his prostate, it will be nothing but deliberate. Paul brushed his hair back and but for the blush of his cheeks and the light sweat on his skin, Eppy would never know how hard and throbbing he was if he wasn't literally sheathed on it. In fact, Eppy can't help but to notice, Paul like this looks just like he does on stage.

That thought causes him to clench down involuntarily, making Paul groan as his grip tightens on Eppy. "Fuck," Paul bites out, finally getting to his point, fucking slowly into him as he speaks. "No, I am so fortunate as to get to see that often, frequently even. But tonight, God, we just heard you moaning like that, so sexy, so lewd, we were sure you were cheating somehow, and the idea of catching you in the act was so hot.

Would have loved to punish you, you cry so pretty, just like right now, those tears in your eyes, gorgeous, and the way you always moan for it, for more, for it harder. I was already imagining John," he huffed a laugh at the very idea, "John who's never been good or well behaved a day in his life spanking you like an errant little boy, turning this gorgeous arse of yours cherry red. God, can you imagine?" And yes. All too clearly, Eppy can imagine. He's never committed an offense worthy of such a strong punishment, but he can imagine and it is terribly tempting, easy to see why Paul likes to behave the brat; yet how could he ever want to be anything but their good boy? Their praise might as well be their love for him for how much he revels in it.

"And then can you imagine how it would have felt? It wouldn't have just been while we were fucking you, although just imagine then, Johnny still with his trousers on like you both enjoy, causing all that gorgeous friction, but also later when you would have been sitting in a cabby, squirming on your sore arse in front of some organizer," Paul was talented an artist when it came to using his words for this as he did for songs. Eppy can too easily imagine, flushing and squirming in Paul's grip as the man thrusts into him at a leisurely rate, giving him pleasure and yet as there is no orgasm in sight, only taunting and teasing him with the pleasure really.

"But no, somehow I got to walk into a scene that might well have been even hotter," and Paul picked up the speed of his thrusts. "You were making such beautiful noises, noises you normally deny us." Even now, Eppy was biting back his whimpers, but he can't help it, a lifetime of hiding has not only made this his instinct, but his preference, feeling it strain against his vocal chords and throat giving him the same grounding as the restraints that bind his wrist.

"And your face- you were so clearly in sleep, but it wasn't relaxed, all screwed as though there was too much pleasure for you to handle, and then you just started humping the bedspread like nothing more than an animal, you don't need us for that. Mouthing on that pillow, I know what you thought it was, you greedy little slut, _our_ greedy little slut, because even as I saw you do that, I knew you'd be thinking of- dreaming of- no one but us. God, I just fucking wanted to jump you right there and then, wake you from your filthy dream with same filthy reality, but then- You came."

It's clear that Paul isn't just working Eppy up with these words but himself, as his thrusts grow more erratic. Paul tried to get a hold of himself again, always Mr. PR tightly in control, nothing to see but the pleasant, ever happy facade. Eppy could well imagine why, the next words Paul would normally say: Eppy came like a wanton, desperate whore that couldn't even wait for her doms to give her permission, just making a mess inside her trousers from so little.

Instead Paul goes with this new ground they have been exploring, "Fuck Brian, you always want it, want us so bad, it's intoxicating. You worship us, let us use you and in return, you are nothing but gorgeous in your pleasure, and in the pleasure you give us, always so eager and not just for it, but also to please. But fuck there really could be no one better, no one more selfless," Eppy didn't feel selfish as Paul's cock hit over his prostate even though he could no longer orgasm let alone get hard. He felt greedy, he'd already had three cocks give him their load but he wanted more, and he wouldn't just be content with a fucking, they had to hold him down and rail it into him.

They both felt their pleasures were unequal to what- to the everything they gave each other, and this time Eppy could do more than try to clench down on the solid length inside of him. This time Eppy was relatively clear-minded from not being denied and held on edge. Instead his boys giving him as many orgasms as he could, which while leaving him loopy and tired, left him capable enough to speak.

"I- I got permission in my dream." Paul hummed, unsurprised by that tidbit but Eppy didn't think he would be, it was what came next, he licked his lips and hesitated. He hadn't even really known he'd want it, he'd entertained the idea but never seriously, and he'd most certainly never brought it up with the boys, who had never brought it up in all their teasing. Not even Paul who'd realised and capitalized on how much Eppy liked to be called a girl and her.

"But I didn't come- I didn't come until..." Eppy was drawing it out because he finally had a chance to be just as teasing to Paul, although he was sure to pay for it at a later date, "You," because of course his subconscious had made Paul do it, be the one to uncover this surprise, "You pulled down my trousers and- I was wearing knickers." Paul stopped, his eyes widening as he just stared down at Eppy, practically drooling as his brain dripped out his ears. "Panties," he tries to clarify, "Women's lingerie."

For all that Paul had been the one in control before, Eppy had gotten the upper hand with that one. Paul practically tries to break Eppy, so desperate is he for it. Oh, how the tables have turned, and Eppy can do nothing but enjoy the ride as Paul very quickly and loudly loses it. The boys are right, that kind of power over another is intoxicating, and he revels in it. He loops his still bound hands over Paul's neck and guides the young man to collapse on top of him, the puppy pile shifting to accommodate them all.

They lay there, relaxed and sated for a moment more, before John started with the aftercare. Eppy still feels oddly disconnected from his body for all that his head was slowly coming out of the fog since he woke up after Ringo did such a number on him. Still, his limbs are heavy, and he wants to do nothing but lie there unmoving, knowing that his boys will take care of him.

John lips are soft and tender as they kiss the thin skin on the underside of his wrists, where the red marks might well bruise as he delicately removes the makeshift cuffs. No words are needed but Ringo gives them all the same, that soft soul. Tells him exactly how much of a good boy he was for them, so beautiful, reactive, and just generally delightful. Eppy does nothing more than huff out in pleasure, feeling his cheeks pull his lips into a smile. Slowly he bends his wrists, flexing them, a little stiff from the position but no problem of cut off circulation. George reaches out to cradle them both in his bigger hands and kisses them too, almost reverently.

John comes back with a washcloth to give him a kind of sponge bath, to remove the sweat from his body. Slowly his boys move and lift his limbs for John to pass with the washcloth, while Eppy doesn't have to do anything, he doesn't even have to keep his eyes open. He wants to, he wants to treasure these moments of calm in which his boys are so tender and loving. He can barely even process their words, only know that it is kindness, more than someone as perverted as him deserves. Although maybe they _are_ convincing him he does deserve it. He lets that beginning of a thought burgeon inside of him as he drifts off to well-deserved sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why was this chapter late, where was i? depressed and not doing productive things like staying in bed for 14 hours


End file.
